Hermione Cassandra Riddle
by I Like Reading Fanfictions
Summary: Hermione Cassandra Riddle was born on September 19, 1960, to Tom Marvolo Riddle and his wife. She goes to Hogwarts, makes new friends, & finds love, and then is abruptly pulled from her timeline and placed over 30 years in the future. Time Travel, AU Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. Also, this is my first fanfiction so it might suck a little (or a lot).
1. Prologue

In the afternoon of September 19, 1960, Hermione Cassandra Riddle was born to Cassandra Jayla Riddle nee Selwyn and Tom Marvolo Riddle.

Cassandra and Tom were high school sweethearts who married after their seventh year before deciding to conquer the Wizarding World together. (Typical love story, right?)

After a few p̶e̶a̶c̶e̶f̶u̶l̶ violent years, they had Hermione. The two taught Hermione all of their knowledge (especially Dark spells!) but when Hermione was eight an attack led by some muggleborns killed Cassandra.

They presented a paper, signed by every single adult muggleborn in Wizarding Britain, that said Tom was becoming too powerful and maybe this would take him down a notch. Instead, it made both him and his daughter hate muggleborns.

Voldemort and Hermione had very similar but different ways of coping with this. While Voldemort became crueler to his followers and more invested in ruling the word, Hermione dedicated herself to learning everything, light spells, neutral spells, dark spells, etc. She also refused to talk to any one of her father's followers - they were all just trying to get on her father's good side anyways.

Three more years passed just like the previous one, and on her eleventh birthday her Hogwarts letter came.

_Dear Ms. Riddle,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins on September 1st. We await your owl by no later than July 31st._

_Yours truly,_

_Minerva McGonagall, Deputy Headmistress of Hogwarts_

There was also a list in the envelope:

**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

**UNIFORM:**

First-year students will require-

sets of plain work robes (black)  
plain pointed hat (black) for day wear  
pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)  
winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings)

Please note that all pupil's clothes should carry name tags.

**COURSE BOOKS:**

All students should have a copy of each of the following -

The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1) by Miranda Goshawk  
A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot  
Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling  
A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch  
One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore  
Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger  
Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander  
The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection by Quentin Trimble

**OTHER EQUIPMENT:**

1 wand  
1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)  
1 set glass or crystal phials  
1 telescope  
1 set brass scales

Students may also bring and owl OR a cat OR a toad.

**PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS**

_Yes! Too bad I can't get a snake for a pet._ Hermione cheered internally but then frowned as she read it again. She had been waiting for _forever_ to escape her life. Maybe at Hogwarts she would try not to be a recluse..._But I'll still hex anyone who tries to use me to get on my father's good side! Not that he cares anymore..._

The truth was, Hermione reminded Tom too much of her mother, so it pained him to see her everyday.

Meanwhile, Hermione was eagerly packing her entire library into her purse (Wouldn't want anyone to steal them if they were in her trunk!)

_Extra disillusioned wand? Check  
Purse with undetectable expansion spell and library? Check  
Snowflake? _(Her Owl)_ Check_

Hermione was ready for Hogwarts!


	2. Chapter 1

Hermione POV:

I apparate to Platform 9¾ using my spare wand (So what if I'm supposed to be 19 to apparate? The worthless Ministry can't track my extra wand anyways!) and look around after boarding the train. I see a boy with shoulder-length platinum blond hair and walk over to him.

"Hi, I'm Hermione. What's your name?" The boy frowns but replies, "Lucius Malfoy. What's a Mudblood doing here in front of me?" I gasp and slap him in the face, leaving behind a red handprint. "I'm a half-blood, thank you very much! What do you have against Mudbloods?"

"They are weak and have stolen magic from us purebloods." Lucius replies. I scoff and truthfully say, "I can beat you in a duel any day!" He scowls and summons my wand to him using Expelliarmus. Guess I have to use wandless magic. It's so draining though! I sigh. I wandlessly apparate in front of him before punching him. He staggers backwards into the wall of the small compartment and drops the two wands.

I pick mine up and storm off to a different compartment, where I see a dark, messy-haired boy wearing glasses, a dark, wavy-haired boy, a honey blond haired boy, and a mousy, brown haired boy. They introduce themselves as James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew respectively.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Hermione." I say. I spend the rest of the train ride talking to them and sharing snacks but I can't help but notice that Remus flinches every time someone approaches him. I mentally tuck that information into my folder of 'Things to Investigate'.

When we finally arrive at Hogwarts, my breath is stolen. Mom used to tell me about it, and about all of the different houses. She was a Ravenclaw, while Father was (obviously) a Slytherin. I hope that I will be a Slytherin but Ravenclaw like my mother would be alright as well, I suppose. As I enter the Great Hall and the Headmaster begins his speech, I look around and my eyes land on the Head Table. Dumbledork is sitting at his throne in the middle. Before she died, my mom and I came up with a nickname for him. It is 'Albastard Prick Whorefucker Bitch Dumbledork'. The stories about him from my parents lead me to believe that he is a prejudiced asshead who favors his precious Gryffindor "cubs".

One by one, everyone is sorted.

"James Potter"

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"Alice Wilkins"

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"Lily Evans"

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"Severus Snape"

"SLYTHERIN!"

"Pandora Peakes"

"RAVENCLAW!"

"Lucius Malfoy"

"SLYTHERIN!"

"Amaranth Shafiq"

"SLYTHERIN!"

"Cassius Parkinson"

"SLYTHERIN!"

"Rose Shafiq"

"SLYTHERIN!"

"Hermione Riddle"

Finally, it's my turn. I walk briskly to the Sorting Hat and it is placed on my head.

Ah, what do we have here? A descendant of Slytherin himself. Ambitious, cunning, has a dark side, yet also fiercely loyal and smart. You would do well in Gryffindor of Ravenclaw, but with your heritage and other traits I'd have to say that you belong in...

"SLYTHERIN!"

Phew, don't have to worry about any angry dark lords now! I sighed with relief and joined the others at the Slytherin table.

There, I am introduced to everyone. Lucius asks, "Who isn't a pureblood here?" Someone calls out, "Snape isn't a pureblood name, is it? Are you a mudblood?" Snape frowns and says, "Don't call them that. And no, I am a half-blood."

"Woohoo!" I comment, "Join the half-blood club with me!" His lips turn up in the slightest smile. Cheese and Rice, how does one even smile so...little?

Later, in the dorm rooms, I meet my roommates. Chloe Greengrass and Amaranth Parkinson seem nice enough, but they are also a bit too girly for me...I would rather not squeal about how 'cute' the boys in our house are. (Because they all get a 0.)

~~The Next Day~~

All of the classes passed by quickly. They were all very boring to me because I already knew most of the material that they fools attempted to teach. Well, all except for divination with Professor Trelawney and flying with Madam Hooch. I have one more class before the day is over; Potions with Professor Slughorn.

Professor Slughorn's weakness, according to my dad, is praise. Sounds like a narcissistic idiot to me!

Seriously, divination is total shit. As is the professor. 'You have the Grim!' my ass. Oh no, a dog that just happens to be black because that's the color of the rotten tea leaves you gave me!

Flying is pointless. At least, it's pointless with a broom. Why fly with a broom that you could break while you could just fly with your wand? Seems kind of stupid, if you ask me.

The only reason that they don't teach that is probably because it's neutral arts. Seriously, Hogwarts is too light-oriented. They're like, "Light magic is the only good magic! Every other magic is dark, and we don't support that!"

Anyways, potions is next.

"Welcome, everyone! I am Professor Slughorn, your potion's teacher this year!" The balding, fat man in the front says.

He continues, "Today we will be brewing a cure for boils. However, you will work with a partner in this activity. Here are the list of partners: Miss Riddle/Mr. Snape, Mr. Longbottom/Mr. Lovegood, Mr. Malfoy/Miss Wilkins… "

I tuned out after that. I saw my partner, a tall, dark haired boy, stand up to walk to me from where he was sitting.

That git I met earlier, Malfoy, whispers something into his ear. It was probably about how horrible I am though…

Anyways, the potion that we are brewing today is really easy.

As my partner sits down, I hold out my hand and say, "Nice to meet you, I'm Hermione Riddle."

He ignores it and says, "Severus Snape."

As we brew the potion, we get to the part where we are supposed to add the dittany leaves, I stop him from putting them in.

"What," he asks annoyed, "are you doing?"

I don't reply and take the leaves. Shocked, he lets me. I roughly weigh them in my hands and rip of part of a leaf. Then, I add it in.

Instead of turning the translucent lavender, it turns more opaque, signalling a more potent potion.

"Six leaves is not accurate. It's supposed to be about five grams because all of the leaves can be different sizes," I explain.

Severus doesn't respond but jots down a quick note in his textbook using his spidery miniscule handwriting.

We finish the rest of the potion in silence. He pretends to be unaffected by my variation to the textbook, but I can see through his mask. Years of living with a dark lord and lady has made me very capable of seeing through other's masks.

As we bring the mixture up to Slughorn, he announces to the class, "A perfect potion!" Then, in a quieter tone asks us to stay after class. To the rest of the class, he calls out the homework assignment; a three inch paper on the uses of bezoars.

After class, he invites to join his 'Prestigious Slug Club.' Immediately Severus and I try to make excuses.

"You see, I have homework..."

"And I would rather not go alone..."

"I'm sure there are other students who would love to go..."

"I don't have time to go robe-shopping..."

"I would not like to go alone..."

He frowns, but immediately smiles again. "You two can go together!"

Severus and I share a brief, horrified look before stammering out excuses again.

"Don't worry about the homework," he cheerfully says, "I'll even extend the deadline for you! And, I'm sure that you could borrow a roomates robes. Your potions level seems to be more advanced, so maybe if the rest of the classes are like this, you can tranfigure something into your robes!"

At this, we share a defeated look before nodding to Slughorn.

As we walk out of the class, and head towards our common room, I ask, "Meet in the common room at seven?"

He agrees, and we head off to our dorms.

After dinner, I go back to my dorm and pull out a t-shirt and shorts. I put them on, and also put on the Locket of Slytherin. My dad gave it to me for my second birthday. As I put it on, I can sense a dark presence from inside it.

After a closer inspection, I realize that this is one of his horcruxes. I have read about them in a book. I wave my wand and put a glamour on it so that it doesn't give off a dark presence. Normally, one would be affected by the necklace and become mean and irritable. However, since it's my dad's I can turn that effect off.

I quickly put on some makeup, deciding only to use lip gloss and mascara. Then, casting a tempus spell, I realize that it is already seven!

Running down the dorm stairs I see Severus already waiting for me. He is dressed in dark green robes. He raises an eyebrow at me.

"What?" I ask, confused.

He smirks in response and gestures towards my t-shirt and shorts.

"Oops." I pull out my wand and transfigure it to be a basil green high neck dress that flares out at the waist.

We walk to the area where the party is and enter arm-in-arm. Slughorn introduces us to everyone else.

After the party, we walk back to the dorms and say goodbye to each other.

"I actually had a decent time." Severus says.

"Surprised?" I tease.

"Actually, yes." He replies and I laugh.

"Goodnight."

"You too," he responds.


	3. Chapter 2

Hermione POV:

The year passes by fairly quickly. I have become good friends with Severus, and surprisingly Lucius as well, mostly because Severus spends a lot of time with him.

During winter break, father tried to make me his "pretty, perfect little Dark Princess". However, I refused to listen to his demands, so he locked me in my room, commanding a house elf named Coggy to deliver my meals.

However, I refused to give in or show him that I knew more magic than he thought I did. If I had showed him, he probably would have just bragged to the rest of the death eaters on the outside, but not really care at all.  
Going back to school was much more fun. I had discovered a secret room mentioned in Hogwarts, A History called the Room of Requirement. There, I asked the rooms to provide information on all types of magic, and it did.

I learned that there was apparently a method of reading thoughts and shielding them, Legilimency and Occlumency respectively. The book mentioned some techniques on it, so I practiced it as well as I could with only one person.

Today is the first day of summer break.

As I step off the Hogwarts Express and wave goodbye to Severus and Lucius, I see my father waiting for me. I quickly walk over to him.

"Hello, father." I say.

He nods in reply, and holds his hand out for apparating. I take it, and am briskly whisked off to our home, Riddle Manor.

I head upstairs to my room and begin unpacking. First, I unshrink my trunk after pulling it out of my pocket. The shrinking spell is supposed to be for third or fourth years, but I decided to learn it because it would be useful.

Then, I start putting my things where they belong. Books on the bookshelf, clothes in the closet, etc.

When I'm almost finished, I hear a knock on the door, and my father enters the room.

"We are going to begin your training of becoming my heir. You will read the second through third year textbooks, and you will be quizzed on them every week."

"No," I respond to my father's ridiculous demands, "I will not."

His eyes turn red as he hears my response. "Fine," he replies. He glides out of the room and closes the door with a flick of his wrist, locking it right after. "Then, you will stay in your room the entire summer."

I internally groan. Great, more of this, 'You didn't listen to me and I'm a crappy father who has no idea what to do, so I'm just gonna lock you in your room!' shit.

Well, better get started on reading.

True to his word, I am locked inside the entire summer. However, I refuse to waste my time or sulk like he wants me to.

Instead, I read. Actually, I did read the second and third year texts like he wanted me to. Except that I also read the fourth through seventh year ones as well. I also practiced everything in the books, transfiguring duplicates of a hair tie that I had to practice on.

I also found an interesting book about halfway into the summer. It was about Hogwarts's founders. Salazar Slytherin, the original member of my house, caught my eye. After some more digging, I realized that the Gaunt family, and in turn, my father and I, are descended from him! According to the book, we are also able to speak Parseltongue, the language of the snakes. I conjured a snake with the spell Serpensortia, and true enough, I was able to speak with it!

I was intrigued, and decided to look into it more. While my father was away, I snuck into the library and found some diaries of Salazar Slytherin himself. They were all written in Parseltongue.

They spoke of the Chamber of Secrets and many other secret things.

Apparently the passage to the Chamber of Secrets is in the sink with a snake, on the second floor girl's bathroom. Inside, there was a basilisk. The whole point of the chamber was to rid the school of mudbloods.

This is interesting, I had thought, maybe I can open this chamber and release the basilisk.

However, I had quickly decided against it. There were probably other ways that didn't involve as much risk. After all, anyone could be petrified or killed, even the Heir of Slytherin himself / herself. Besides, after looking at student records that I had stolen, I realized that my father had opened the chamber but framed someone else. However, since my last name is Riddle, the old coot Bumblebor- ahem, Dumbledore, would probably suspect me first.

I step out of the room for the first time in months. Walking downstairs, I see my father talking with his Death Eaters. He sees me, and nods his head.

I do the same in response to his acknowledgement. After the meeting his over, he asks, "How did you get through the wards I set on your room?"

Frick. I look frantically for an answer. Not like I can tell him that I just disabled them, right? These thoughts flash through my head in mere seconds, and I say, "The house elf let me out since I'm leaving later this morning. I have already packed my belongings and am ready to head to the train station."

He seems suspicious, but accepts my response nevertheless.

At the train station, Severus introduces me to his friend Lily. Although she is a mudblood, he seems to be enamoured with her by the way he talks about her, so I guess I'll have to give her a chance. Besides, her parents were both muggles so they didn't sign the paper.

"Hermione, this is my friend Lily Evans."

I smile. "Nice to meet you Lily! My name is Hermione Riddle."

The red haired girl with striking green eyes smiles back. "Nice to meet you too! I don't have many female friends at Hogwarts, so I hope we can be friends."

"Me too," I agree, "The other girls in Slytherin are to worried about makeup and boys. I mean, I see how they may be interested, but seriously! We don't need to wear makeup every day! We're only twelve, for Merlin's sake."

She smiles. "I know, right? And they -"

"Ahem." Severus clears his throat, "Perhaps you two may discuss this at another time? Preferably when the train is not about to leave without us?"

"Oops." we giggle before rushing onto the train, followed by Severus.

I spend the entire train ride talking to Lily and Severus, and by the time we arrive at Hogwarts I think I have found a true girlfriend. Lily seems to share my thoughts.

The rest of the year passes as normal, except that nearing the end of the year I started having random outburst of magic, which at first was confusing to me.

The classes were easy (seeing as I read and perfected all of the second through seventh year material over the summer).

Christmas and summer pass the same way as they did last year, but this time instead of learning the textbooks and about Salazar Slytherin I read legends about powerful wizards and witches with elemental magic.

Supposedly, elemental wizards and witches have a stronger magical core, so at some point in their lives they start having random outbursts of magic, even if they have gone to a magic school like Hogwarts. This is their magical potential showing itself.

After that, they have to find some way to control their magic. If they don't use their magic often, then the magical outburst may be very violent and they would pretty much not be able to control their magic at all.

Some practice elemental magic because it requires more power than normal wizards or witches have.

After reading this, I reached a conclusion: I am an elemental witch.

Partway through the year, I found where the Room of Requirement is. I use it for training in martial arts, a *shudder* muggle defence technique.

Seeing as most of the wizarding world would be useless without their wands, I decided that this could be a surprise attack. Although people who know wandless and nonverbal magic could also defend themselves without wands, it would drain their magic reserves greatly. (Unless they are an elemental.)

Also, during the year I snuck into the Restricted Section of the library during my free time. Since I didn't have a pass from the teachers, I had to use notice-me-not spells and disillusion spells to sneak in.

Unfortunately, I notice that the boys I sat with in the beginning of my first year, James Potter and his cronies, have been bullying Severus. On top of that, that damn git is also trying to woo Lily! Talk about stupidity.

Still, I shouldn't make enemies this early, but I do plan to make sure that none of them get near her. Maybe I'll consider having Lily and Severus be my blood siblings…

_A/N: Sorry for taking so long to update! I *insert excuses*. Anyways, progress on my two stories is going really slowly, so they might not be updated for a while..._


End file.
